Harry Potter and the Unexpecter rewrite
by jubee
Summary: Newer version of my old story! has my own characters in too! Magenta & Kerlic (C)me-julie & my mate Soph who helped with this plot! Story written by me
1. Default Chapter

© All Characters are JKR's, plot to this story is mine!  
  
as two of my characters are Italian, and the translation site seems to be messed up, I'll write 'You should know better Kerlic!' Magenta her twin sister said to her in Italian. So you know it's meant to be in Italian- it also makes it easier for everyone to read! :o)  
  
Chapter re-wrote because well it sucked!  
  
The Ansonia's   
  
Harry Potter the boy who lived was sitting at his desk, in his small bedroom at the back of number 4 Privet Drive. At that moment he was leaning over a newspaper his pet owl – Hedwig, had just brought him! The Daily Prophet, a newspaper like no others – for it was only available to the magical world, and the pictures inside moved.  
  
He had subscribed to the paper as soon as he got back from Hogwarts a few months ago – with Voldemort now in full power he wanted to keep track on what he was doing at all times, and he knew that his Uncle and Aunt wouldn't let him watch the muggle news. 'It's "abnormal" for a 15 year old to want to watch the news' his Uncle had said countless times.  
Harry looked at the date at the top of the news paper, '6th of August 1995' he read aloud, his eyes moved lower and there was a picture of buildings on fire and people running out of the picture screaming. 'Voldemort in Italy.' Harry read underneath the picture in bold letters. His eyes skimmed even lower down the page to the writing underneath.  
  
"Voldemort was seen in Italy last night, he and his followers (deatheaters) destroyed a little town called Orvieto, killing most of the residents both magic and muggle. Among them was a well-respected family – the Ansonia's.  
Unfortunately Serafina Ansonia and her husband Patrick Jones were also killed – Serafina was a professor at Legno Magico – the only magical school in Italy. While Patrick was a well known Auror working for the Ministry of Magic in Italy.  
Their twin daughters, Kerlic and Magenta both 15 have not been seen since. It is important that if you have seen or heard anything about their whereabouts you contact the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible as these girls are in great danger!" Harry shuddered and lifted his head up, even though he didn't know these girls, for some reason he felt connected to them, and he hoped they were okay.  
  
Harry was soon snapped out of his thoughts, when his Uncles voice floated up stairs shouting him. Harry rolled his eyes and got out of his chair, took the newspaper and put it under his bed so that his Aunt wouldn't find it if she went into his room.  
He walked down the stairs and into the living room and was surprised to see all 3 of the Dursleys all looking at him. Dudley looked like he was about to cry – Harry assumed it was because his "television time" was getting interrupted because he was in the room.  
His Aunty was looked at him with fear on her face, and his Uncle was now purple, his fist clenched and eyes bloodshot. At once without any warning the Dursleys' all turned their heads toward the television. Harry, confused followed their gaze and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'Wizard Channel!?" he said quietly.  
His Uncle looked at him, and looked like he was about to explode. Several times he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The final time he did this, the little funny looking wizard on the telly started to talk and drowned out Uncle Vernon's mumbling.  
  
"As most of you probably know, he how must not be named is either in Italy or around that area. We have strong evidence to prove this but his whereabouts exactly are unknown. If you live in or near this area please remember to take precaution, as I don't think it needs to be said, that he is a dangerous wizard.  
"Now that he who must not be named as returned to full powers, and has his faithful servants at hand it won't be long until he finds his most faith follower – Sirius Black, and with both of them together the world will be unthinkable. "We'll be back after these breaks!" Harry stared at the television set, angry as an advert for "Bertie Botts every flavour beans" came onto the screen.  
'Sirius was never in with Voldemort!' Harry shouted, his Aunt and Uncle looked at him, his Uncle chuckled in an evil way.  
'And how do you know? Do you know these raving mad killing lunatics?' he said with a slight grin on his face, expecting Harry's answer to be "no".  
'Sirius never killed anyone,' Harry said through gritted teeth, his fist now clenched. 'And Voldemort is a heartless snake that deserves the kiss!' Vernon looked at his nephew with confusion on his face; he hated getting confused especially about magic rift raft.  
'Who is this Voldemort and if you don't like him, why does he deserve a kiss?' his Uncle asked as Petunia who was now sitting on the settee shivered.  
'Th-the kiiii-iss is somethi-ing those de-e-ment-tors p-perf-form!' she stuttered, Vernon looked at his wife in shock; Harry too was looking at his Auntie in shock! The only other time he heard his Aunt talking about the magical world was when she said about his mother being a witch.  
'The what, what's a demionter?' Vernon said still looking at Petunia.  
'Dementor, they're the guards at Azkaban prison! They drain people of their happiness; they feed off their worst nightmares! They make you feel cold, unloved and make you re-live your worst memory, eventually forcing you to go insane.  
'They also if they get the chance to, perform the kiss on you! The kiss isn't good with a dementor. They will suck your soul out of you so you are nothing but an empty life, just living – not knowing who you are now, who you were then, not remembering any of your memories – good or bad! You're just living!' Harry stopped letting the information sink into his Uncle.  
'So what does this have to do with Voldemort, whoever he may...' his Uncle stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at Harry – as if for the first time he was really seeing him. 'He was the one who,'  
'Killed my parents? Yes he was!' Harry said sharply not wanting his Uncle to say it – for some reason it wouldn't have seemed right, as he had made it very clear he didn't like Harry's parents.  
'But he died!' his Uncle said to Harry as if he was talking to someone in the local mental ward. Harry shook his head. '"No he didn't, when he tried to kill me and I got this scar on my head – it was because my mother died protecting me she left a mark that Voldemort didn't understand - love! And because he didn't understand, because he'd never experienced it his spell backfired and instead of killing him it reduced him to a powerless soul that had to embody animals and other people to stay alive.  
'He's been trying to get me since I went to Hogwarts; in the first year he was attached to my Defence against the dark arts teachers head. In the second year his 16-year-old self – reserved in a diary nearly killed my best friends sister and me. In my third year his loyal servant – my best friends rat, Scabbers returned to him after I'd just found out who Sirius really was.  
'And last year me and a fellow Hogwarts student as well as two other students from other magical schools were entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric and me were both the first to the cup in the middle of the maze, so we both took hold of it and were transported to Voldermort's old house where he had Cedric killed and then had me tied up and made to watch his "re-birth". He's still alive, and now stronger than ever!' Harry said sitting down next to his Aunt who was looking worried.  
  
His Uncle stood there for a few seconds after Harry had finished and then looked between the telly and Harry. 'Right, RIGHT!' he said walking over to the telephone. He picked it up and dialled a number; standing still while the phone rang. Harry looked at his Uncle confused.  
'Who are you calling?' He asked standing up and walking over to see if he could see the number dialled on the phone base screen. Harry never found out whom it was his Uncle was ringing, as they never picked up the phone, and even though Vernon rang them everyday – they still didn't answer.  
'And they say this Country isn't going to the dogs!' Vernon said to his wife as he, Petunia, Dudley and Harry all piled into their car. 'I will keep on ringing though, I will – I've got that freaky channel popping up everyday, there is another lunatic on the loose after him and we're in the middle of it! I say we give them him and at least we'd live a normal, quiet no magical life!' Vernon said pulling into Kings Cross Station.  
Harry got out the car and slammed the door shut not bothering to say "goodbye" to his Aunt or cousin. Vernon got out too and opened the boot – he pulled out Harry's trunk and dumped it on floor next to Harry, walked around the car and opened his door.  
  
"Well goodbye then! Oh, and ask them if you can stay there for the summer as well, and tell them to take that stupid channel off my television." Before Harry could say anything, Vernon had got back into the car and drove off. Harry shook his head at his Uncle, and made his was to platforms 9 and 10 and when no-one was looking he headed for the barrier in between them, and he was through to Platform 9 3/4.  
  
#######  
  
Chapter one done, re-wrote! What do you think? Good? Bad? I actually started this two years so I hope I'm a better writer than I was then! Lol I've also changed loads of it so if anyone had read it before you'll notice a lot of changes! Hope that's a good thing. AND I've shortened it down because before it was far too long! 


	2. chapter 2

Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Harry, How are you?" Hermione said running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, before he could hug her back she backed away and looked around her. 'Have you seen Ron? He should be here already." She said looking behind Harry. "Urgh, he's only got... RON!!!" she shouted running past Harry, who twirled around and smiled as he saw the Weasley family walking towards him. 'Hi.' Ron said to Hermione shyly, then turned to Harry and nodded. Harry nodded back to his mate and tried not to laugh as he noticed his hair was the same colour as his face. Harry didn't notice, but another Weasley had joined them – Ron's younger and only sister, Ginny.  
'Hiya Ginny, how are you today?' Harry asked politely, Ginny mumbled a quick fine and then turned her back to him and looked at her two older brothers who were walking right towards them – both grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
'Hi Harry.' George said, pretending to be all shy and girly. Fred's eyes started to water as he tried not to laugh at his brother.  
'Hermione, h-h-how arrre y-you?" Fred asked also trying to be shy and nervous. Hermione and Harry both looked at each other and almost burst out laughing at the Weasley twins' behaviour. Ginny and Ron didn't look too amused though, 'What do you two want?' Ginny asked annoyed at her older brothers. Fred and George looked at her pretending to be shocked. 'Us? What makes you think we'd want anything me dear little sis?' Fred said, trying not to look at his twin. 'Yeah, we're just saying "hello" to Harry!' George hid his face pretending to be embarrassed. 'And Hermione! Hi Hermione!' Fred said also hiding his face. 'Well will you just bog off, please!' Ron said, getting redder by the minute. 'Ooh Ron, calm down good sir! We were going anyway. Bye Hermione.' Fred said blowing her a kiss, Hermione giggled slightly. 'Bye Harry.' George said also blowing Harry a kiss, both the twins walked off laughing, leaving their younger brother and sister red in the face and both hating them at this moment. 'Lets go and find an empty carriage.' Harry said waving "goodbye" to Mrs Weasley and boarding the Hogwarts Express.  
  
They found an empty compartment at the end of the train and sat down waiting for all the other students to board the train and for the train to pull of out platform 9 ¾. When the clock struck 11am the train pulled out and set off on the tracks going through the city and then into the countryside. Harry was in a compartment with both Hermione and Ron – who were both being really quiet, leaving the compartment full of an awkward silence.  
'So Hermione, what did you do with Rita Skeeter? Did you ever set her free?' Harry said thinking of last year when Hermione had caught her as her Animagus form – a beetle and kept her in a jar. 'Of course, I couldn't really keep her all summer could I? I mean she's a professional journalist; people would notice she was missing. So I wrote to the Ministry of Magic telling them that she was an unregistered Animagus and told her all her markings etc. So they'll find her soon enough and do what they wish with her,' the compartment went quiet again as Hermione looked down at the ground as if saying she'd finished speaking.  
  
After a while the trolley lady came down the aisle and opened their compartment door. Harry got up and handed both Ron and Hermione several packets of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, and Chocolate frogs and then he paid her some money and she carried on down the train. The mood started to lighten up then as they had fun impersonating the famous Witches and Wizards on the cards they got with their chocolate frogs. And also making each other eat the disgusting looking Bertie Botts. 'You eat that khaki coloured one Hermione!' Harry said pointing out a khaki coloured been that had pink dots in. Hermione screwed her face and put the sweet in her mouth, and spat it out almost instantly. 'Damn you Potter that was, sick.' Hermione said eating a bit of a chocolate frog. Ron's eyes lit up 'It was a vomit flavoured one?' Hermione giggled at Ron whose face turned the same colour as his hair.  
  
The sky was getting darker now, and all the sweets had been eaten or put into their trunks to save for later as they were far too full now. 'We're 30 minutes away from Hogwarts now, I think we should change into our robes.' Hermione said looking at her watch. Harry looked at both Hermione and Ron and then got up and opened his trunk, getting out his uniform, they both too did the same and the all started to get changed in silence. Harry's head was screaming at his friends to talk but neither did so he himself opened his mouth and said the first thing that came into his head. 'So have any of you heard anymore about the Ansonia twins?' both Ron and Hermione shrugged their shoulders and looked the other way. Just as Harry was about to say something else he heard the door open and saw his enemy Draco Malfoy – Slytherin, with his two slow but huge cronies Crabbe and Goyle. 'Oh they're so dead by now!' Malfoy stated more than answered, he carried a huge smile across his face. 'What?' Said Ron through his teeth and clenching his fists, trying not to hit Malfoy – for being, well Malfoy. 'Yeah because they're both likely to survive, it's been a month now and if Lord Voldemort hasn't killed them, they would have starved to death.' Malfoy and is cronies started laughing evilly. 'Get lost Malfoy!' Harry said standing up. 'Oh not been killed yet Potter?' Draco looked at him, with his nose sticking slightly up in the air. 'Doesn't looked like it now, does it?' Harry replied coolly. 'Shame, I could do with a good laugh, couldn't you men!' Crabbe and Goyle both grunted. 'And why are you in need of a good laugh?' Ron asked unsure. 'Stick ya conk out Weasley! Oh nice robes, I'm sure they were ancient when my father was at school. Oh well, they'll do to laugh at for now." He started laughing again; Ron blushed with a disgusted look on his face. 'Rather have shabby clothes and a personality then to wear the best and have no personality!' Hermione butted in. 'Are you still here as well? Well remember what I said about Mudbloods, I'd be on the watch out now, if I was you.' Hermione scowled, 'is there a reason you are here Malfoy?' Harry asked. 'Well I came to tell Granger and Weasel boy that they are letting the prefects down by being in here when they're meant to be in the one up front – where the rest of the prefects are." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all left leaving the door open. 'We really do have to go, just to see what we have to do etc. I can't believe I completely forgot about it. We'll be back in a minute Harry, the train will be in Hogsmeade in 10 minutes.' Hermione said walking out the door with Ron following her.  
  
Hermione and Ron had only just made it back to the compartment when the train was slowing down in Hogmeade station. 'Hey Harry, we have to make sure all the "youngies" are safe etc, so we'll see in the castle yeah?' Ron said with a sympathetic look on his face! Harry smiled weakly and stood up waiting for either Ron or Hermione to open the door when the train had finally stopped. 


	3. 3

THE GRYFFINDORS  
  
After the student had got up to the castle and the new first years had been sorted into their houses, the rest of the school was ready for Dumbledores' 5-minute speech and then their feast. Right on time Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts,' the hall around the old man went quiet. 'Firstly I'd like to remind the first years and a few of the older students too that the forbidden forest is out of bounds- hence the name.' He looked at the Weasley twins when he said that, who did pretend shocked faced. 'Secondly I'd like to thank Madam Hooch for agreeing to start some night flying lesions which will start next week, so if you want to learn or improve on your flying just see Madam Hooch after your flying lessons during the week. 'And finally I'd like to introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Legate, who has also agreed to start a duelling club once term has started properly!' the hall erupted into talking, and several times excited voices was heard over the rest saying "night flying lessons" and "duelling club".  
'And finally, before we enjoy our brilliant feast, I wish to introduce you to two more students, who will be starting fifth year. But before you meet them there are a few things I must tell you.  
'Kerlic and Magenta Ansonia are the only two members of their family who got away from Voldemort and his followers; they come from Italy but do speak English and they are the same twin's you may have heard about on the wizard news.  
'I trust that you will be nice to them and don't talk to them about their past as it's probably still in their memories and they don't need reminding. They've been through trauma these past few weeks so please take care of them and make them feel welcome!' the hall all looked around to see the reactions of all the other students in the hall, all were as shocked as each other.  
'I thought they were dead?!' Crabbe whispered to Malfoy, who had a look of disgust on his face. 'I thought they were,' he replied through gritted teeth. The grand doors to the hall opened and there stood two twin girls of the age of 15. One had long brown hair highlighted with blonde, she also had big chocolate coloured eyes that made you want to melt – this was Magenta.  
Standing next to her was her twin Kerlic who looked completely different from Magenta; she had brown shoulder length hair with the electric blue streaks in, and blue piercing eyes. They both carried what looked like a purse attached to string on their shoulders – these unknown to the hall looking at them in curiosity held their wands, which they kept on them at all times.  
'Would everyone please give a warm welcome to Kerlic and Magenta Ansonia,' Dumbledore said clapping, followed by the other professors and then the students.  
  
As the twins started walking down through the hall, they heard loud whispers of the students around them. 'They're fine,' Dean Thomas announced, all the Gryffindor boys nodded in agreement. 'They won't be in Slytherin house will they Dracie?' Pansy Parkinson asked giving the twins the look of death. One of the twins stopped and looked over at the Slytherin table.  
'Magenta, why on earth did you stop? ... Is that?' Kerlic said suspiciously, turning to her sister and mouthing something the rest of the hall couldn't see. Her sister nodded. They looked up to the top of the hall and straight at Dumbledore, their faces had turned from innocent angels to pure anger.  
'Dumbledore, you forgot to mention who we'd be schooling with? I think it was a bit of a big importance to mention the fact that a certain someone goes to this school don't you?' Kerlic said not mentioning Draco's name but making it clear it was him she was talking about, the hall turned and looked at Malfoy, the twins and then Dumbledore expecting some answers. Dumbledore looked at them in a reassuring look and the twins carried on walking up the hall with one last look at Malfoy.  
  
When they'd reached the top of the hall, McGonagall stood up and walked around in front of the main table and stood behind the sorting hat, which twitched slightly. 'As all new students to this school, the Ansonia's will be sorted by our very faithful Sorting Hat, and will continue the rest of their school career in the chosen house.' she said looking at the twins who just stared at the hat, wondering how it would sort them. As if their thinking had triggered the hat, it sprang to life and started singing, a song neither the twins nor the rest of the room had heard before. Magenta and Kerlic's eyes nearly popped out in surprise.  
  
"I normally sing, once a year,  
  
To ickle firsties, from far and near,  
  
But this is the second time, in one day,  
  
For the Ansonia twins, so please make way,  
  
So say hello to Magenta and Kerlic,  
  
What house? Let me pick.  
  
Where shall I put them? Let me see,  
  
In which house, they will be,  
  
Will they be in Gryffindor?  
  
Slytherin? Hufflepuff? Or Ravenclaw?  
  
There is nothing I can't see,  
  
There is nothing you can hide from me.  
  
Gryffindor's the brave kind,  
  
Ravenclaw's, have a ready mind,  
  
Slytherin, are cunning and buff,  
  
And unafraid to toil, is Hufflepuff.  
  
So put me on, over your eyes,  
  
And I'll look, to see what lies,  
  
For your future, at Hogwarts,  
  
To see which way, you'll get taught.  
  
There is no other hat like me,  
  
Look near and far, and you will see,  
  
'Cos I'm the only self-thinking kind,  
  
The only one, who can read you're mind.  
  
So welcome two 15 year olds,  
  
Who are bubbly, loyal, and bold?  
  
They have travelled from Italia,  
  
Please welcome Kerlic and Magenta.  
  
'Magenta, lets start with you shall we?' McGonagall asked as Magenta stood on the stage, and sat down on the stool waiting for what was coming next. McGonagall placed the hat over her eyes and it was dark. One the other side of the room Crabbe turned to Malfoy 'Best watch out for the other Draco, she doesn't seem to like you much!' Malfoy stared at him and shrugged his shoulders; he'd deal with that half blood, and her sister too. "Ooh you are difficult to place, I see bits of every house in you, but where's the most likeness? Ah there..." the hat whispered into Magenta's ears, 'GRYFFINDOR!' it shouted and the hall clapped and cheered. Magenta got up and walked over to the table and sat down wishing her sister got in the same house too. When Kerlic walked up and sat on the stool Goyle turned to Malfoy, 'Hey Draco, wouldn't it be funny if we got the other one in our house?' he asked stupidly. 'Don't be stupid you idiot, she's not exactly Slytherin material! And I'd have a word with Professor Snape is she ended up in our house, it's about reputation and we can't have a half blood in our house, that would be the end of Slytherin house as we know it!' both Goyle and Crabbe looked at him as if to ask him how he knew what blood they had, but passed on it and looked to the top of the hall to see where Kerlic's fate lay.  
  
Kerlic sat there nervously and looked at the sea of heads looking up at her, she noticed her sister smiling up at her like the Cheshire cat and rolled her eyes and continued to look up the table until she saw a boy around her age with jet black hair and green eyes and if she was not mistaken there was defiantly a lighten bolt on the right side of his forehead. She didn't have much chance to look properly as McGonagall placed the hat over her head. The hat its self didn't say much just hummed for a second and shouted 'GRYFFINDOR,' and the hat was removed from her head, and she joined her sister on what was possibly the loudest table in the hall – the Gryffindors. 


	4. 4

Unsolved Problems, and vanishing doors.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, 'Well that is everything of importance out the way, now all we have to do, is eat!' as soon as the words left his lips the gold plates filled with the most delicious smelling food, and everyone tucked in to the feast. 'I'm Seamus Finnigan!' Seamus said looking at the twins, who just nodded. 'I'll show you around if you like, don't want to little pretties like yourselves getting lost now do we?' he continued, Kerlic rolled her eyes smiling while Magenta shook her head. 'Ignore him,' Fred Weasley announced, the twins looked around to see a 17- year-old male with the brightest red hair they'd seen. 'Not on purpose of course, but lets just say our Seamus is a bit on the clumsy side,' came a voice on the other side of the red haired male, who sat back. The girls saw another 17-year-old male with the same bright coloured hair and blinked – twins that were exactly alike, scary. 'That's okay, I'm sure we'll be fine,' Magenta said winking at Kerlic who smiled and went back to eating her meal. 'Oh no, but we insist, don't we George? I'm Fred by the way, Weasley. We know Hogwarts better than anyone, don't we George! And we really can't lose some pretties like yourself.' Fred said in a charming voice. 'It's fine, honestly – if you're really worried about losing people, show the first years around!' Kerlic said, her and Magenta both started eating again which the boys took as a signal that the conversation was over.  
  
In the Entrance Hall, Magenta and Kerlic followed the crowd up to their new common room, the place they'd spend a lot of their time when not in lessons, feeling they'd rather not be in the middle of all the traffic they stood aside and let others past, they hated the feeling of being rushed. 'Kerlic, I want to see Dumbledore about you know what? Wait here for me?' Magenta said turning around and walking back into the Great Hall. 'So Kerlic, darling,' Kerlic heard a cold heartless voice say, her blood froze as the words echoed in her mind, she undid her purse and got her wand out and quickly twirled around and saw someone she really didn't want to see, 'Don't you dare call me darling, Malfoy,' she replied, saying his name like it was vermin. 'I'll call you whatever I want! And don't flatter yourself, I just wanted to know how you knew me that's all!' he said walking closer to her; she backed further into the wall behind her wishing Magenta to come out soon. 'Well are you going to tell me? Or are you going to make me stay in your presence all day, which you know we both don't want to do!' he smirked 'I don't know you, nor would I want to! Oh joy looked Harry Potter, and his followers just who we need!' Kerlic said looking up the marble staircase to see the boy who lived walked down looking at Malfoy, his mouth open as if he was about to say something. 'Excuse me?' he said turning to Kerlic. 'Listen just because you're famous, and labelled a hero it doesn't mean you have to sort out every situation! I'm fine!' Harry looked at her coldly, "what's her problem?" he thought. 'You do realise that you can't be a proper Gryffindor if you don't like St Potter here, but then you couldn't be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw as they worship the dirty trailing around him. And obviously you're not a Slytherin. Half blood! So what are you doing here? You don't belong, boo hoo!' Malfoy said still wearing that smirk on his face, Kerlic rolled her eyes and stopped Harry from talking. 'Yeah Draco, you don't know me so why for one second would you think that I care what house I'm in? As long as I don't have to see your ugly face first thing in the morning, I'm fine by that. And I don't give a flying horse whether the other houses like Harry or not, in case you didn't notice I don't follow trends, and I'm happiest when I don't fit in so if you don't mind I'm done with this conversation, and Potter, you two, may leave now I'm fine!' Kerlic said walking into the Great Hall to find her sister.  
  
Malfoy turned around and walked off, heading towards the Slytherin Common room, Hermione, Harry and Ron too turned around but walked back up the marble stair case heading for the portrait of the Fat Lady. 'Do you know what? If anyone else mentions something about me being famous again I'm seriously going to go mad. I mean they seem to think that I want this fame, that it was a gift – well it isn't, I'd much prefer to be just Harry and have my parents alive here than have this label on me which is just because I was the downfall of a dark wizard who is actually back now, so what good was that? And it's like they don't think why I got this label – because my parent's died to save me, so every time it's mentioned about me being "famous" the first thing I think about is them and it's not something I want to be famous for!' Harry stopped just as they got outside the common room, Ron and Hermione looked at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. 'They did seem rather weird, well Kerlic did- not really seen too much of Magenta! I wonder what their problem is?' Hermione said thoughtfully. 'Hermione sometime I wonder if you are as bright as everyone makes out – they've just had to fight death eaters and hide from you-know-who, lost their parent's! I think they're allowed to be a bit uptight,' Ron said shaking his head in disbelief. 'No you know what? Hermione is right, I've gone through the same thing, I've lost my parents to Voldemort and I'm not freaking out on them, so when they finally get up here I'm going to have a word with these twins.  
  
Just then the Fat Lady opened the portrait and the Ansonia Twins walked in and climbed up and up and up – "wait," Harry thought, "there isn't that many stair cases in this tower, where are they going!" Deciding that he might as well ask them and do some investigating on the 3 lots of stairs, he slowly walked up after them until he was on a landing he'd never noticed before. It was a small landing, that had two brown doors on, one door the girls went into before closing it again and the other was slightly ajar. Harry crept closer and noticed it was a very clean white bathroom with a toilet, shower cubicle and gleaming bath, with bright gold taps that sparkled in the light. "Spoilt!" was Harry's first thought. He turned around to look at the other door where he saw the girls walk in moments before, but alas there was no door there just a 7ft Gryffindor flag hanging down in its place. Harry moved the flag across to see if he could see the door behind it, but it was cold hard stone. "What the hell?" Harry thought turning to the bathroom, which was still there. "Why can't I see the door?" he walked into the bathroom and was amazed how big it was, "and two people need this why? Ah don't need anyone to answer that – Girls!" Harry thought smiling to himself. 'There has to be a way to get into that room, to knock at least,' he said knocking a bottle of shampoo that had just appeared near his arm, on the floor. Suddenly there was a loud bang that made Harry jump back in surprise, he turned around to the open door and saw Magenta and Kerlic peering out of their door, their wands aimed in front of them.  
  
'What are you doing up here, Potter?' Magenta asked looking at him evilly. "I'm sure these belong in Slytherin!" Harry thought. 'I was just coming to see why, if or why your problem is with me? And why I've been here for 5 years and never noticed this part of the common room? And while we're on it why your door turns into a Gryffindor flag?' he twenty-questioned. 'No problem! Didn't look hard enough! In case nosey people like you come up here you won't know it's there! Is that all? Right! Bye!' Kerlic said about to close the door. 'No, I think we should tell him, why we are like this!' Magenta said, but Kerlic pushed her away from the door and closed it again, leaving Harry standing there even more confused than he had been before. 


	5. 5

Double morning  
  
(A.N I know that the Gryffindor's have Herbology with Hufflepuffs, but for the sake of the story they are with the Slytherins)  
  
The next day, the 5th years walked over the slight wet grass as they made their way to Herbology. 'Good morning class,' Professor Sprout said to the class, encouraging them to gather around her. 'This year we will be learning and dealing with more dangerous plants than you have ever experienced here at Hogwarts.' 'Good luck Neville!' Malfoy said laughing, the Slytherins all joined in with him, Magenta stared at the blonde haired Slytherin with so much hate. 'Shut up Malfoy,' she spat out, turning to face her whole body in Malfoy's direction. 'Oooh it does sound like someone has a crush, Magenta and Neville Longbottom. It sounds ever so sweet, I think you were destined for each other!' Magenta stepped closer to Malfoy, 'Jealous that the only girl that would ever like you are those who look more masculine than feminine?' she said raising her eye brows, leaving Malfoy speechless. 'Mr Malfoy, Miss Ansonia, do you mind leaving the chatting for outside the class? Oh and Miss Ansonia, may I ask where your sister is today?' Sprout said looking round, Magenta twirled her head, "where's Kerlic?" she thought slightly worried, "she was here a moment ago!" Sprout was still looking at her curiously, 'I don't know Professor!' she said truthfully.  
  
'Oh Hello, what's your name?' said Kerlic, who was sitting at the end of her bed; scribbling something down in the diary she kept. The creature she was talking to turned around quickly, 'Ooh sorry Miss, Dobby didn't realise that Miss was still here. Should Miss be in lessons? Not to be interfering or anything Miss!' said the squeaky voice of Dobby.  
  
'I am, and I do take my education serious! But I'm really not having a good day at all and its only 9:45am. I just thought I'd clear my head, first. I've got a way to make sure I can go to my lessons and relax at the same time. You won't tell any of the professors will you?' she asked unsurely. 'Oh no Miss, Dobby is a house elf – bound to serve, not to spy!' Dobby said bowing down so low his nose almost touched the floor. 'Aww you're cute, and it's Kerlic by the way! I don't agree with all this "Miss" and "Sir" you're a living creature too, and shouldn't respect humans, they're not worth it!' she said getting up off her bed and to her chest of drawers, she opened the third draw and took something that glittered in the light and turned it once.  
  
'Are you coming Ker..." Magenta looked around puzzled, and looked back at her sister, 'KERLIC ANSONIA!!!' she shouted so loud that it was a good job there was a silencing spell where they where. 'Alright, I'm coming there is honestly no need to shout!' Kerlic said getting her bag. 'I know you are, get out of that room' you don't want to see yourself!' Magenta said practically dragging her sister out of their room and down the steps leading to the main staircase in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
'Okay,' Magenta said, turning her voice down, 'why did you use the time turner?' she asked, waiting for her sister to give a good reason. 'I wanted to meet our new house elf,' she answered innocently. Magenta frowned. 'Okay, the stress of seeing Malfoy here got to me, I just needed time to cool off!' she confessed, 'Time to cool off, Kerlic you missed first lesson!' Magenta said still frowning, Kerlic rolled her eyes, "and since when was she uptight about lessons" she thought to herself. 'Well for your information miss mood, I'm going to it now,' Magenta cut her off, 'That doesn't make it alright, just think all those people have to go through that boring lesson again, okay they won't realise it fully – someone might have a "de-ja vou" moment but they still have to go through the same thing twice.' 'Magenta, what are you moaning about? You have a free hour, you can't go back down to class now, you've changed events, there is two of you!' Magenta's eyes brightened and then darkened again, 'I hate it when you mess with time Kerlic, I really do! I think you should just throw that thing into you trunk and forget about it!' Magenta said, dragging her sisters' arm and pushing her through the portrait.  
  
'Where's your sister?' Harry said as he, Hermione and Ron joined up with her, just outside the Entrance doors. 'What? Oh she's gone down to class already,' Kerlic said remembering about the time turner. 'What? Already? Bit eager isn't she?' Ron said with a look of disbelief on his face, Hermione hit him on the arm. 'There is nothing wrong with wanting to get to class early Ronald. I myself would prefer to go early, but instead I wait around all morning for you two!' she said as both Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. 'Hermione lessons are already early enough, what's the point in going that bit more earlier?' Ron asked waiting for Hermione's answer to start with, "Just because you don't care about your education Ronald, it doesn't mean the rest of us don't..." and he was right, her answer started with that sentence, but carried on to say, 'I'd go down early to get more work done, to see what's coming up in that lesson or ask the professor to help me study for the owls, you know pop quizzes!' Ron looked at her his face pale white. 'Exams, Hermione they're not for months and months, and why go early to find out what you'll be doing in the lesson, when you can just find out when the rest of the class is there! And as for help, would you want to go to Potions early? I mean Snape would try and poison you if you asked him for help!' Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron, he was half telling the truth. 'He's not like that you know, I'm sure if you stopped judging him you'd realise that yourself!' Kerlic walked off leaving them standing there. 'What was that about?' Harry turned and asked his friends who both shrugged. 


End file.
